Sweet Annie: Darry's tale
by Bob1097
Summary: This is my oneshot for Darry. It goes along with the song Sweet Annie by Zac Brown Band.


**This is the first of the oneshots I spoke of in Brown Eyed Girl. They will make sense on their own, but they sorta fill in blanks with the fic.**

* * *

I am 21 years old. I feel 51. I'm a grown man, don't get me wrong, I know life's just life and you can't expect too much without getting let down, but damn. I'm not going uphill or down. I'm just stuck. I work two jobs and break my back to live hand to mouth, week to week. I think there was a mistake somewhere; I wasn't cut out to raise two teenagers. I probably raised my on hell when I was young and care free, but Soda's already got a kid and Ponyboy has a rap for murder. Somehow I don't think I ever got in that much trouble. I love my brothers but I don't know how much more I can take. So, every so often, I end up here. It's just a little smoky bar where I can escape from being myself and relax.

_I been burning Bright_

_For so long I can't remember_

_Pretty girls and late night bars seem to be my line of work_

_Believe me when I say, I can't stay this high forever_

_This mans had all he can stand, time to lay this body down_

That was the night something new happened. She walked in, curvy figure, round hips, and long, thick, black curls. Whether she looked more like an angel or devil I couldn't tell. But then she sat down beside me and looked at me with those knowing eyes, and I knew at once.

_Sweet Annie_

_Can I stay with you a while_

_Cause' this roads been putting miles on my heart,_

_Sweetheart I've been livin' in a fantasy_

_But one day Lightning will strike_

_And my bark will lose its bite_

_Don't give up on me_

_Sweet Annie._

Immediately she was there to help me. I might still have to be the rock at my house, but now I had somebody I could run to. But there was still that thought, that nagging terrible thought, 'Don't get too close Darry, you'll get hurt.' I knew better than to depend on someone else. Sure she was great and I enjoyed her company, so to speak, but I had all I needed, and the last thing I needed was another responsibility. I couldn't give her what I knew she deserved. But I could go back to that little bar to escape.

_Sweet Annie_

_I know I promised you a life_

_But an empty bed and the words I said don't carry any weight_

_If I could take back yesterday, find a way to start it over_

_Turn around, put that bottle down and pray it's not too late_

I can't look into that glass without seeing her face. "Darrel Curtis, I love you and I've always been here for you, but I can't help you if you won't let me in." That was the words she said the last time I saw her. Not her, too. First Soda, then Pony, not Annie too. She isn't a responsibility, she's my blessing. I can't lose Annie too.

_Sweet Annie_

_Can I stay with you a while_

_Cause' this roads been putting miles on my heart,_

_Sweetheart I've been livin' in a fantasy_

_But one day Lightning will strike_

_And my bark will lose its bite_

_Don't give up on me_

_What will be will be_

She welcomed me back with open arms. I was such a fool. I didn't have to fight alone anymore. She had my back. I guess she knew I didn't always mean things the way they came out sounding. I loved her deep down. I didn't want to be without her, but sometimes the thought of another person counting on me when I had no idea what the hell I was doing, scared me stiff.

_Sweet Annie._

_Turn out the light_

_These hands alone to hold you_

_Fall all over you_

_All over again_

_Come a little closer so I can show you_

_My heart still beats fast for you_

_All over, and over again_

I wrapped her in my arms and started being honest with her. I told her the cold hard truth. I was in love with her and I was done with fighting it.

_Sweet Annie_

_Can I stay with you a while_

_Cause' this roads been putting miles on my heart,_

_Sweetheart I've been livin' in a fantasy_

_But one day Lightning will strike_

_And my bark will lose its bite_

_Don't give up on me_

_Sweet Annie_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
